


you and me (and one more on the way)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pointless, Pregnancy, alpha!hyunwoo, omega!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Kihyun has been ill. What's really wrong with him comes as a surprise to both him and his mate Hyunwoo.





	you and me (and one more on the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't been writing for a while, so I whipped this up real quick to get back into the swing of things. As always, Kudos is welcomed, but constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

“Kihyun? Where'd he go?,” Hyunwoo mumbled, poking his head in the kitchen. 

Although it was the middle of the workday, Hyunwoo was in the apartment he shared with his mate; he'd been popping in the last couple days to check up on the omega. Kihyun had been feeling off for almost a week now, and it worried the alpha to no end so he spent his lunch breaks travelling back home to see how the other was doing and going back to the office, hunger and food forgotten. 

At first it was fatigue. The omega was usually the one waking Hyunwoo up, but it's been a while since the latter began to rouse on his own, cursing when he took one look at the clock and noticing the calm bundle beside him. He tried to wake him as he rushed to work, but Kihyun wouldn't even budge. Then Kihyun began to retch, even though by then he'd begun to feel bloated and uneasy, rendering his appetite to nothing. 

What made it harder for Hyunwoo was that Kihyun was being stubborn about it. Hyunwoo had waited all but two days, giving a chance for over-the-counter medication to help before deciding a visit to the doctor was in order. But Kihyun, usually compliant when it came to matters of health refused strongly. 

“There's nothing wrong with me, Hyunwoo. I'm not well, but it doesn't feel like I'm sick, you know?,” the omega insisted, and when Hyunwoo replied him with blank eyes and a confused expression Kihyun only huffed, curling up in their bed and simply drifting off, as if he hadn't been sleeping the entire day away anyway .

Which was why the alpha was caught by surprise when he came back one afternoon and found the apartment locked from the outside. A quick check and a text message had confirmed his assumption: Kihyun had gone out, specifically to the hospital. _Should I come there?_ , he asked the omega. 

 _No_ , he replied almost immediately. _I already saw the doctor. Almost home._

 

“Hey.”

The omega jumped, turning to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes as the latter stepped into the living room. “Jesus, don't scare me like that,” he snapped in irritation. The alpha ignored the remark. “So how'd it go? What did the doctor say?” Kihyun turned quiet then, moving past his mate to put away a large bag in their medicine cupboard. “Why is there so much medicine?,” Hyunwoo asked. “Is it something serious?” 

“Uh,” Kihyun started eloquently. “Let's take a seat first.”

“What.,” the alpha started with a frown, moving only when his mate began to push him lightly. He sat on the couch, arms automatically winding around Kihyun's waist when he decided to plop onto Hyunwoo’s lap. He didn't say anything, buttoning and unbuttoning the first button of the alpha’s pink shirt. Hyunwoo tilted his head, trying to catch the omega’s eyes. “Kihyunnie,” he cooed, bouncing the omega lightly with his knee. Kihyun just chuckled, refusing to raise his head. 

“What’s got you so shy, hm?,” Hyunwoo asked, a teasing lilt in his tone. Kihyun laughed again , although it sounded a tad bit breathless this time, but still kept his gaze away from Hyunwoo’s face. The alpha watched as Kihyun wet his lips with his tongue – a nervous habit of his – and a small frown made its way onto the former’s face. Was there something wrong with Kihyun? But the younger smelled just fine; his sweet, citrusy scent was still present, maybe a little tangier than usual from… excitement, perhaps?

Hyunwoo waited patiently as the omega gathered his thoughts, but instead of giving his mate an explanation Kihyun made himself comfortable, tucking his head into the width of Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he molded himself with the other. “Kihyun?,” the alpha prompted, concern lacing his tone. Kihyun flushed, the heat of his cheeks tickling Hyunwoo’s skin, and before the alpha could question him any further he grasped a thick wrist, letting it rest on the curve of his abdomen, hiding his face all the while. 

It takes him a good minute to process the action, and another to process the meaning behind it. His eyes widen just as the omega murmurs a soft “I’m pregnant.” into his ear, and Hyunwoo tightens his grip on his mate, pulling back to look into Kihyun’s eyes. “Are you- really?,” the alpha questioned in disbelief, and Kihyun really does laugh then, the sound bubbling out of him even as the tips of his ears turn scarlet. “Yeah,” the other replied, gifting him a big, breathtaking smile. “I am. I’m pregnant with our pup.”

Hyunwoo’s hands move to cradle Kihyun’s cheeks, framing his face. His touch is gentle, caring, as if the omega is a fragile crystal of some sort, and the latter just can’t take it, dropping his gaze to his lap as Hyunwoo peppered his face in small, sweet kisses, mumbling a “You’re pregnant, baby, _oh my God we're having a pup_.” in between each one. Kihyun smiles bashfully, and every little peck sends a thrill of warmth through him. 

The alpha's ministrations slowly comes to a halt as he disentangles himself from his mate, placing Kihyun back on the sofa and ignoring the confusion on his face as he gets on his knees in front of the omega. Hyunwoo stares at the stomach in front of him in wonder. There’s _life_ in there, a tiny little thing of their own making and the alpha already loves it with all his heart.   

He moves forward, tenderly pressing his face into clothed flesh as he hears Kihyun gasp in surprise at the sudden movement. It’s quiet; Hyunwoo doesn’t think he can put the current of emotions that runs all over his being into words, but it does make him unwittingly let out waves of his scent, letting it surround his mate and their little one inside him. Kihyun sighs at the display, muscles feeling relaxed and pliant as he threads his fingers through the alpha’s hair. 

“We're having a pup,” the older repeats for the nth time, as if he couldn't digest the fact. “Kihyun, baby, _we're having a pup_.” A palm presses lightly on the side of his abdomen. It's too small for any noticeable signs, but it amazes them nontheless. “Yeah,” the omega sighs in contentment. 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm in the hospital, and I wrote and posted this here, but the scene where Hyunwoo scents Kihyun and the baby was from a Tumblr headcanon I came across on my computer at home. I can't seem to find it, but I will link it when I do!
> 
> EDIT 2: Here's the link!: http://omegaverse-seeker.tumblr.com/post/139890108551


End file.
